The Truth Comes Out
by TMNT short stories
Summary: While on patrol April, Donnie, and Casey are jumped by Tiger Claw, and Donnie is wounded. Will the others get here in time? Or will he die in April's arms? One-shot. I do not own TMNT. #apriltello.


_**This is a one chapter AprilxDonnie fluff. I have been going over some ideas in my head, and this is the best I could come up with. Please review and favorite. Love the support. Also I am having a contest. If I can get 10 followers by August 29th at 4 p.m. Central time, I will post my real first name and possibly a picture of myself. I sadly do not own TMNT. That title has to go to Nickelodeon. Hope you enjoy. :)**_

* * *

Donnie and I were out on patrol with Casey one night. We had decided that since there had been no major Foot or Kraang activity as of late, we should split up. Donnie and Casey both eagerly said that they would take me, and Leo would have the other two guys. They then went to patrol the East side, and we went to patrol the West side.

It had been over two hours since then. The guys took the ShellRaiser while we went on foot. There we were running from rooftop to rooftop, patrolling the city, when we were jumped by none other than Tiger Claw. He pulled out his laser guns and yelled,

"Tell me where your Master is and I will make your end swift" he demanded.

"Over my dead body" yelled Donnie as we pulled out our weapons.

"Very well" replied Tiger Claw.

While we fought I pushed the alarm button on my T-Phone, giving the distress signal to the other guys, along with our location. I was then pushed into a wall by Donnie, so I wouldn't get shot, for I had my back turned to the fight. I blacked out for a moment, then woke up to see blood. As I looked up I saw Donnie, on his back, bleeding out. I then looked up to see Tiger Claw, with a revolver pointed at Donnie's head.

"Keep away from him!" I yelled as I threw my tessen.

It slashed across his chest, causing him to yell in pain. Then the tessen swung back like a boomerang, cutting him in the arm.

"This isn't over little girl" said Tiger Claw, as he ran off leaving a trail of blood.

"Donnie!" I then yelled.

He was starting to sit up to examine himself, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Donnie, don't sit up" I said as I layed him on my lap "we don't want to cause any further damage"

"A-April" he started to say.

"Shhhh, don't speak, conserve your energy"

Where were the others. Where was Casey. Did they just leave Donnie to die, just like that. No, he was their brother, they would never leave him. When I looked back at Donnie he looked paler.

"A-April, I-I l-love y-you" he said.

I had known this for as long as I have known him. I knew he had a crush on me. But I had known also, that I loved him. I decided to tell him now, since he was dying. I looked at him and smiled, with tears rolling down my face.

"I love you too Donnie, please don't leave me, who will I go to when I feel down?"

"T-T-Take c-care o-of m-my b-bro-othe-ers" he replied

Then to try to keep him awake I kissed him on the forehead. He smiled, just before he took a few shallow breaths. Then his eyes rolled back into his head, and he was gone.

I sat there for what seemed like hours, crying, with his head in my lap, surrounded by a pool of blood, wanting now more than ever, to have Donnie there, to comfort me, to be there for me. But he was the reason I was crying. He was gone.

"April" I heard a familiar voice say "April, can you hear me?

It was Donnie! But then I looked down. Donnie was here on my lap, dead. This didn't make sense. Then I saw a bright light.

As I opened my eyes I realized I was in the ShellRaiser. I then looked around to see who was with me, when I saw Donnie hovering over me.

"DONNIE!" I yelled

I then stood up, and hugged him as tight as I could, with tears running down my face.

"Donnie" I said "Y-You died"

"It's ok April," he replied "You were knocked out during the fight. Luckily Leo, Raph and Mikey got there seconds after. When they saw you lying there they told me to get you to the ShellRaiser."

"So it was a nightmare? But it seemed so real! The wound, the blood, your body, the kiss…"

"The what?"

"To try to give you enough adrenaline to make you last till the guys got there, I kissed you, right before you died"

"Really? Awesome! I mean not the dying part, but the kissing part, I mean, wow, just…"

To make sure that this wasn't another dream, I kissed him again. This time on the lips. And I felt something, a… spark. Was Donnie the one? Is that the reason I had that dream?

_**5 years later... **_

I now stand here, right outside of a barn, outside of New York. Five years ago I had a dream that told me that Donnie was the one. Through these past five years Donnie has found a way to make himself look human. Now that we are able to come out of hiding, Donnie has started to contribute to the science community. He has already made millions on his mass production of retro-mutagen.

"Are you ready, April?" Master Splinter asked

Since my father had died in the 3rd Kraang invasion, Splinter had been my father figure. I was about to become his daughter-in-law. And his 3rd son was soon to be the first to marry.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I replied

I then hooked my arm around his as the music started to play. This is the day I marry my true love. This is the day I marry Donatello. This is the day we become April and Donatello Hamato.

And we will be together.

Forever.

* * *

_**The End.**_


End file.
